This invention relates to visible spectrum (which we define to include portions of the ultra-violet and infrared spectra) modulator arrays and interferometric modulation.
The first patent application cited above describes two kinds of structures whose impedance, the reciprocal of admittance, can be actively modified so that they can modulate light. One scheme is a deformable cavity whose optical properties can be altered by deformation, electrostatically or otherwise, of one or both of the cavity walls. The composition and thickness of these walls, which comprise layers of dielectric, semiconductor, or metallic films, allows for a variety of modulator designs exhibiting different optical responses to applied voltages.
One such design includes a filter described as a hybrid filter which has a narrow bandpass filter and an induced absorber. When the wall associated with the hybrid filter is brought into contact with a reflector, incident light of a certain range is absorbed. This occurs because the induced absorber matches the impedance of the reflector to that of the incident medium for the range of frequencies passed by the narrow-band filter.
The second patent application cited above describes designs which rely on an induced absorber. These designs operate in reflective mode and can be fabricated simply and on a variety of substrates.
The devices disclosed in both of these patent applications are part of a broad class of devices which we will refer to as IMods (short for “interferometric modulators”). An IMod is a microfabricated device that modulates incident light by the manipulation of admittance via the modification of its interferometric characteristics.
Any object or image supporter which uses modulated light to convey information through vision is a form of visual media. The information being conveyed lies on a continuum. At one end of the continuum, the information is codified as in text or drawings, and at the other end of the continuum, it is abstract and in the form of symbolic patterns as in art or representations of reality (a picture).
Information conveyed by visual media may encompass knowledge, stimulate thought, or inspire feelings. But regardless of its function, it has historically been portrayed in a static form. That is, the information content represented is unchanging over time. Static techniques encompass an extremely wide range, but in general include some kind of mechanism for producing variations in color and/or brightness comprising the image, and a way to physically support the mechanism. Examples of the former include dyes, inks, paints, pigments, chalk, and photographic emulsion, while examples of the latter include paper, canvas, plastic, wood, and metal.
In recent history, static display techniques are being displaced by active schemes. A prime example is the cathode ray tube (CRT), but flat panel displays (FPD) offer promise of becoming dominant because of the need to display information in ever smaller and more portable formats.
An advanced form of the FPD is the active matrix liquid crystal display (AMLCD). AMLCDs tend to be expensive and large, and are heavy users of power. They also have a limited ability to convey visual information with the range of color, brightness, and contrast that the human eye is capable of perceiving, using reflected light, which is how real objects usually present themselves to a viewer. (Few naturally occurring things emit their own light.)
Butterflies, on the other hand, achieve a broad range of color, brightness, and contrast, using incident light, processed interferometrically, before delivery to the viewer.